Liens éternels
by Amanda A Fox
Summary: Loki et Sif se chamaillent, une fois encore. Mais cette petite bagarre tourne mal, et ils se voient tous deux obliger de se lier avec la prochaine personne qu'ils embrasseront. D'abord pris de panique, ils prennent enfin une décision. Avoir Thor. (Se déroule tout d'abord quelques années avant le film Thor 1) Thor/Loki
1. La terre du mariage

_Auteur : Amanda Fox_  
_Film : Thor_  
_Couples : Thor/Loki_  
_Rating : PG+13_  
_Genre : Romance_  
_Résumé : Loki et Sif se chamaillent, une fois encore. Mais cette petite bagarre tourne mal, et ils se voient tous deux obliger de se lier avec la prochaine personne qu'ils embrasseront. Sif et Loki ont alors la même idée en tête. Avoir Thor. (Se déroule quelques années avant le film "Thor") Thorki  
**SIF VS LOKI**_

* * *

_(-)_(-)_(-)__  
_Chapitre 1  
**La terre du mariage**  
_(-)_(-)_(-)_

Ils se fixaient droit dans les yeux. La tension était palpable entre eux, et ils ne s'étaient pas donné rendez-vous pour rien. Non. L'idée de se retrouver tous les deux dans la même pièce ne serait-ce que pour quelques minutes, les répugnait.

Une vieille église n'était surement pas le meilleur endroit pour ce genre de chose, mais elle était presque abandonnée, et loin des regards.

« Loki… » fit la jeune femme comme pour le saluer, sans le lâcher des yeux.

« Sif, » répondit froidement le brun en face d'elle.

Les deux guerriers d'Asgard étaient pourtant presque adultes, mais leurs chamailleries n'avaient pourtant pas cessé. Et prenaient même de plus grandes proportions.

« Tu as demandé un lieu où Heimdall ne pourrait pas nous voir, » reprit Loki en balayant du regard l'église, léger sourire aux lèvres. « Eh bien, le voici. Une simple et unique église. »

Pour simple réponse, la brune hocha la tête en suivant le regard de Loki. Certains vitraux étaient cassés, et laisser passer les rayons du lever de soleil.

« Je veux que l'on cesse ces idioties, Loki, » expliqua-t-elle en croisant les bras, le toisant du regard.

Le magicien lâcha un second sourire en haussant les épaules. Combien de fois avaient-ils tenté de stopper ces enfantillages, pour toujours retomber bien plus bas, et cela, toujours dû à la même histoire.

« Très bien, et que compte tu faire pour y remédier ? » se hasarda Loki, quelque peu intrigué qu'elle veuille se retirer.

« Moi ? Rien. Mais c'est à toi de faire quelque chose. »

Le brun haussa les sourcils, croyant avoir mal entendu.

« Arrête ce petit jeu, Loki, » reprit fermement la jeune femme sans perdre contenance. « Nous avons passé l'âge. Et tu as un rang à tenir. »

« Je peux savoir pourquoi tu me fais la morale, Sif ? » demanda le brun en levant un peu la tête pour montrer à la guerrière qu'elle lui était inférieure. « Je tiens mon rang de Prince d'Asgard comme il se doit. J'accepte les personnes de ton espèce au sein de mon cercle _d'amis_. »

« Ami ? Ne me fais pas rire. Si je n'étais pas proche de Thor, et si tu n'étais pas son frère, nous nous serions tous les deux lancé dans une guerre sans fin ! »

Ca-y-est, la jeune femme commençait à s'énerver, et ceci fit un peu plus sourire le magicien.

« Ce que je veux te dire, Loki, » rétorqua-t-elle en le pointant du doigt, sourcils froncés. « C'est de cesser tes manigances. Arrête de tourner autour de Thor. »

Combien de fois avaient-ils mis Thor au centre de leur discussion, recensant toujours les mêmes histoires ? Et ceci en était presque lassant. Loki soupira alors, s'adossant à la grande colonne en pierre qui se trouvait derrière lui.

« Pourquoi t'obstines-tu as vouloir m'écarter de lui ? » la questionna-t-il en prenant un air détaché et désinvolte. « Aurais-tu peur que tu n'ais pas ta chance face à lui ? »

« Comment peux-tu parler de ceci à la légère ! » s'offusqua-t-elle en serrant les poings. « Nous parlons de ton frère ! D'un homme, qui plus est ! Tu n'es pas censé avoir de l'attirance pour lui ! Ce n'est pas normal ! »

« _Normal_ ? Tu me parles de normalité ? » railla froidement le brun en plissant les yeux, soudain menaçant. « J'ai supprimé ce trait de caractère depuis longtemps en moi. En quoi suis-je _normal_ ? »

Aussi étrange soit-il, c'était Sif qui connaissait le plus ses craintes. C'était elle qui avait pourtant défini Loki d'anormalité suite à son corps trop maigre, son absence de force remplacée par une magie trop étrange à son goût, et surtout, le don qu'il avait pour enfanter.

De ce fait, Sif resta silencieuse face à lui.

Lorsqu'une dispute avait éclaté un jour entre eux, Loki avait laissé échapper sous le coup de la colère qu'il n'était même plus sûr d'être le frère de Thor. Et ceci avait fini par des côtes brisées, un bras cassé pour la jeune femme, et une jolie bosse contre le front du magicien.

« Il est vrai que tu es étrange, mais tu es un Asgardien, et une menace pour Thor, alors je ne peux pas te laisser continuer, » fit-elle au bout de quelques minutes de silence.

« En quoi suis-je une menace exactement ? » ricana le brun en croisant les bras.

« Tu le corromps. Tu affectes son jugement et… »

« En quelque sorte, je l'empêche de voir ta brillance et de tomber dans tes bras ? »

Sif leva les yeux au ciel. Elle détestait parler avec lui et savait que ceci finirait en bagarre, comme à son habitude.

« Mais Loki, aurais-tu perdu la tête ? » déclara-t-elle soudain, ne voulant plus mâcher ses mots. « Vouloir se faire _envoyer en l'air_ par son propre frère n'est-il pas _démentiel_ ?! »

« Ai-je déjà dit ce genre de chose ? » demanda le magicien en haussant les sourcils, conscient d'agacer la jeune femme.

« Si Odin l'apprend, tu auras de gros ennuis, crois-moi ! Regarde ma bonté d'âme, je nous cache d'Heimdall ici ! J'aurais pu crier ce que je pense sous tous les toits ! »

Les cris de Sif résonnaient dans toute l'église.

« Si tu le fais, je serais de nouveau punis, exilé, enchainé. Et Thor sera de nouveau triste et abattu, » sourit sournoisement Loki en fixant la jeune femme dans les yeux.

Les poings de la brune se serrèrent. Elle aurait voulu attraper son épée placée à la ceinture pour lui faire payer, mais elle se retint à temps.

« De toute manière, un jour il te laissera tomber pour femme si ce n'est pas moi, et nous serons tous les deux derrière ! » reprit-elle plus vivement.

« Alors pourquoi continues-tu de me menacer si tu es si sûr de cela ? »

« J'en ai juste marre des prises de tête que l'on prend pour ton frère ! »

« Que veux-tu ? Un duel pour savoir qui devra se coucher ? »

La voix de Loki résonnait sous le ton d'un défi, et Sif ricana en plaçant ses mains contre les hanches.

« Tu ne sais même pas manier une épée. Un combat loyal n'est donc pas à ta portée, » railla-t-elle en sentant ses doigts titiller le manche de la sienne.

« Je sais faire bien plus que manier une simple épée. »

Loki fit apparaitre dans la paume de sa main, un sceptre en or qui ressemblait étrangement à celui d'Odin. La jeune femme ne se fit pas prier, et dégaina son arme. Le fait qu'ils étaient prêts à se battre dans un lieu sacré ne les dérangea nullement.

Et le combat commença aussitôt.

Loki avait finit par se téléporter, voulant attirer la jeune femme dans une salle où il serait difficile pour elle de manier l'épée. Dans la salle en ruine à l'arrière de l'église. Mais lorsque celle-ci plaqua sa lame contre la gorge de Loki, le faisant reculer contre une étagère, des livres et choses étranges tombèrent à terre.

Dont un bocal de terre qui se brisa.

Loki qui s'apprêtait à répliquer se stoppa en même temps que la jeune femme. La terre fit brasser de la poussière, et ils en firent entourer, toussant soudain.

Puis, une fois la fumée disparut, ils se fixèrent avec effroi.

« Loki, dit moi que ce n'est pas ce à quoi je pense, » lâcha la brune en époussetant rapidement la terre qui trônait contre ses bras.

« Pourquoi ça serait à moi de te le dire ? » répondit simplement le magicien qui tentait lui aussi de faire disparaitre la terre avec des gestes précipités.

« Par la barbe d'Odin, c'est la terre sacrée ! »

Sif plaqua ses deux mains contre son crâne, fixant l'amas de terre au sol.

« La terre du mariage pour être plus précis… » rectifia Loki en reculant pour mettre une distance en lui et toute la poussière.

« Attends une seconde, notre visage n'a pas été touché, ce n'est donc pas si grave, » tenta la brune.

« Nos mains ont très bien fait l'affaire… »

Sif poussa un juron tandis que Loki balaya la pièce du regard. Cette ancienne chambre de prêtre était sale et poussiéreuse. Et la vitre qui contenait la jarre pleine de terre avait disparu depuis le temps. De ce fait, cette terre sacrée était à la portée de tous.

« Ca veut dire que toi et moi… » commença la brune en écarquillant les yeux.

Loki secoua négativement la tête.

« Il faut aller à la bibliothèque. »

_(-)_(-)_(-)_

Sif rentra dans la bibliothèque, lavée, changée et peignée. Elle marcha rapidement, et trouva très vite Loki assis à même le sol, entouré de livres et grimoires.

« Je me suis assuré de faire disparaitre toute trace de cette chose, peut-être est-ce suffisant ? » fit-il en se plaçant devant le brun, les bras croisés.

Loki referma son livre d'un coup sec et leva les yeux vers la jeune femme. Cependant, son visage grave fit retomber tous ses espoirs.

« Ce n'est pas une simple terre, » expliqua Loki en haussant un sourcil. « Tu n'imagines tout de même pas que cela serait si facile ? »

« Pour moi, c'était un moyen comme un autre de lier deux personnes lors d'un mariage, je n'y connais rien ! » s'exaspéra la brune en se stoppant soudain, comme si elle venait de comprendre quelque chose qui l'effrayait. « Rassure-moi… On n'est pas marié ? »

Le rire nerveux de Loki se fit entendre dans toute la bibliothèque vide et silencieuse jusque-là. Il se redressa alors, et passa une main contre sa nuque pour masser son cou endolori.

« Cette terre n'agit pas comme ça, je suis tout aussi rassuré que toi. »

Sif parut se radoucir en s'adossant subitement contre l'étagère derrière elle, le souffle court.

« Alors où est le problème ? »

Le brun fit disparaître les livres au sol d'un simple geste de la main, et se retourna vers la guerrière d'Asgard.

« Que sais-tu à propos des mariages d'Asgard ? » demanda-t-il simplement comme s'il s'adressait à une enfant.

Ce que Sif n'apprécia pas. Elle le foudroya du regard.

« Je ne suis pas inculte non plus ! Ne te fous pas de moi ! »

Loki ne répondit pas, comme attendant une réponse.

« Le prêtre trace un cercle contre le front des futurs mariés à l'aide de cette terre, » reprit-elle en croisant les bras, les sourcils froncés. « Que veux-tu que je te dise d'autres ? C'est une tradition, on ne se pose plus la question. »

« Ne t'es tu jamais demandé pourquoi les mariages d'Asgard étaient toujours _éternels_ ? »

Elle mit quelques secondes à faire le lien. Les mariages de ce Royaume étaient plutôt rares, car ceci devait être réel et ne jamais se briser.

« A cause de cette terre sacrée ? » demanda-t-elle enfin.

« Elle crée des liens éternels qui empêchent les deux amants d'aller voir ailleurs… »

Sif prit une mine effarée, totalement dépassée. Les pluparts des Asgardiens aimaient passer de conquêtes en conquêtes, et ceci n'était en rien un péché. A tel point que la guerrière c'était même demandé si Thor arriverait à survivre une fois marié, celui-ci étant Prince, et devant faire face à ses contraintes liées à son statut.

« Et alors ? En quoi sommes-nous concernés si nous ne sommes pas liés ? » insista la brune n'aimant pas que Loki profite de la situation pour se moquer d'elle.

Pourtant, il avait un air grave et soupira de nouveau.

« Nous avons été en contact avec cette terre, même plus que pour les amants qui ont décidé de se marier. » Il fit quelques pas, paraissant réfléchir, et sans se stopper, continua d'une voix pressée. « J'ai lu par la suite que les liens étaient créés une fois le cercle apposé dessiné, et le baiser donné. »

Sif haussa les épaules.

« Eh bien, nous ne sommes pas concernés. Jamais nous ne nous embrasserons ! »

« Tu penses que c'est si simple ! » reprit Loki semblant exaspéré en faisant apparaître un livre entre ses mains.

Sif leva les yeux au ciel et fixa le magicien. Elle trouvait toujours aberrant qu'un homme comme Loki soit à ce point attiré par les vieux bouquins.

« J'ai lu dans ce livre, quelque chose à propos de la découverte de cette terre, » expliqua-t-il en lui montrant la couverture où était conservée les histoires et légendes plus vieilles que le grand père d'Odin. « Les hommes ont compris qu'elle contenait un immense pouvoir, et en ont récolté beaucoup. Je te passe les détails, tu n'en as pas besoin… » fit-il alors en levant les yeux vers Sif qui s'impatientait grandement. « Sauf qu'ils furent en contact avec la terre, et une fois qu'ils eurent passé des nuits assez chaudes, tous ces hommes furent lié à jamais avec leur coup d'un soir. »

La jeune femme crut s'étrangler et écarquilla les yeux.

« Tu veux dire que la prochaine personne avec qui je couche va être liée à jamais avec moi ?! » s'égosilla-t-elle en reculant de quelques pas.

« Seulement un baiser et le tour est joué. Un baiser qui est répondu bien sûr. Et une fois ceci fait, il nous sera incapable d'aller voir ailleurs. »

Aucun des deux ne parut réjoui par la nouvelle. Sif était réputé pour faire tomber les hommes par sa beauté et sa force, et ses nuits étaient toutes occupées, aimant s'_entrainer _même de nuit. Quant à Loki, nombre de personne étaient au courant de ses virées nocturnes pour trouver femmes et hommes en fonction de son humeur.

« Dites-moi que je rêve… » supplia Sif en se laissant glisser le long du mur, incapable de digérer cette nouvelle.

« J'aimerais pourvoir te le dire… » se renfrogna Loki en grinçant des dents.

Les chaudes soirées qu'il passait avec en général avec des hommes, lui permettaient d'oublier pour un temps son frère, et montrer qu'il était important.

« Il n'y a pas un moyen de contrer ce sort ? » demanda la brune d'une voix moins assurée.

Loki secoua la tête en réfléchissant à toute vitesse.

Puis, leurs regards se croisèrent, et un léger sourire naît alors sur les lèvres.

« Non… » sourit sarcastiquement Sif en haussant les sourcils. « Tu ne penses pas à… _Ca_ ? »

Le brun haussa seulement les épaules en la défiant du regard.

« Non, Loki ! Tu as interdiction d'aller voir Thor ! » s'écria Sif en retombant sur terre, se redressant rapidement.

« Pourquoi tant de hargne ? Aurais-tu peur qu'il me choisisse à ta place ? »

Pour toute réponse, Sif lâcha un petit ricanement en secouant la tête, comme si Loki venait de lui avouer la chose la plus stupide du monde.

« Loki, c'est tout simplement… Malsain et… Inconcevable ! » fit-elle par la suite en tournant autour du magicien, tentant de trouver les mots justes. « Tu n'as pas le droit de porter ce genre de lien avec ton propre frère ! »

« Et si on parlait de l'éthique un peu plus tard ? »

Sif se stoppa en plissant les yeux.

Ils avaient tous deux la même et unique idée. Lier ses fameux liens avec Thor. C'était la seule et unique personne digne de confiance, et qui sera toujours proche d'eux. Ils ne voulaient en rien lier leur destin avec un inconnu d'un soir comme tous deux avaient l'habitude de le faire !

Non. Thor était leur dernière solution à tous les deux. Et dans le fond, la situation tombait à point nommé.

« Très bien, » reprit la brune en croisant les bras, le toisant du regard. « Nous verrons qui de nous deux aura la chance de voir partager ses liens avec Thor. »

« Oh, tu ne penses plus aux principes ? A la moralité ? » ricana le brun en haussant les sourcils, soudain amusé. « Thor est devenu une simple proie à tes yeux ? Tu ne lui demande pas son avis ? L'enchaîner à toi ne te fait donc rien ? »

La jeune femme lui sourit alors froidement.

« Tu es comme moi, Loki. Tu as un profond respect pour ton frère, et je te connais. Jamais il ne te viendrait à l'idée de sceller le destin de Thor comme ceci. Alors j'en conclus que ce sort n'aura pas d'effet secondaire pour lui. »

Loki se renfrogna, mais feint rapidement une certaine indifférence, haussant les épaules.

« Thor n'a pas été en contact avec la terre du mariage. Ce n'est que nous qui allons lier notre destin, » expliqua-t-il avec une légère animosité dans le ton de sa voix.

Si Sif était aussi bête que les autres guerriers d'Asgard, ceci aurait été tellement plus simple pour lui. Ils se toisèrent donc du regard. Et ce simple contact indirect les mettaient tous les deux au défi. Le premier gagnait.

« Et je te rappelle qu'un simple contact lèvres contre lèvres ne marche pas, » reprit le brun en faisant disparaitre le livre qu'il avait dans les mains. « Tu ne pourras donc pas mettre en scène une chute qui te ferais accidentellement rentrer en contact avec la bouche de _notre futur roi_. »

« J'aurais la décence de le faire tomber à moi comme il se doit. Sans force, ni manigance. Mais par pur sentiment, » railla-t-elle en tournant alors les talons.

Loki la regarda quitter la bibliothèque, léger sourire aux lèvres. Certes, la situation ne lui plaisait guère, mais quoi qu'il advienne, il aurait ce qu'il voulait. Même si Sif gagnait.

_(-)_(-)_(-)_

Sif avait retiré ses cheveux en arrière. Elle savait pertinemment que Thor fixait avec envie sa nuque lorsque sa chevelure était comme telle. Elle s'observa quelques secondes dans la grande glace présente contre le mur du couloir, et sourit à son reflet. Il suffisait qu'elle use un peu de ses charmes, et Thor pourrait finir dans son lit cette nuit. A moins qu'il n'ait trop de respect pour elle, ce que la brune craignait énormément.

Elle retrouva le fils d'Odin dans les jardins du palais, assis au sommet d'un amas de pierres, riant avec Hogun, Fandral et Volstagg, tous les quatre, verre en main. Lorsqu'elle se présenta devant eux, Fandral siffla à l'adresse de Sif, la déshabillant du regard, tandis qu'Hogun préféra détourner les yeux.

A son plus grand regret, Thor continua sa discussion avec Volstagg, sans se soucier d'elle. Sif serra les poings, s'assit en face du prince, attrapa la coupe de Fandral, et finit l'alcool d'une traite sous les protestations de ce dernier.

« Eh bien, Sif, aurais-tu un rendez-vous ce soir ? » remarqua enfin Thor en déposant sa coupe en or vide contre le muret de pierres.

Les trois hommes se tournèrent vers elle, tandis que la brune se racla la gorge.

« J'aime faire un effort de temps en temps, » fit-elle fermement en soutenant les regards de ses amis.

« En tout cas, tu es très élégante ce soir, » sourit le blond en hochant la tête.

Sif sourit alors. Ca y est. Quelques regards lourds de sens et le tour serrait joué. Mais le visage de la jeune femme se décomposa lorsqu'elle vit Loki se diriger vers eux.

Ses cheveux plaqués en arrière avec une infime précision et sa silhouette fine et élégante attira le regard de Thor. Sif pensa même que le brun avait dû user de sa magie pour rendre sa peau moins pâle, et être entouré de cette aura d'attirance. Elle serra les poings.

« Loki, tu te joins à nous ? » demanda joyeusement le blond en faisant signe à son frère de le rejoindre.

Loki leur montra alors la jarre qu'il maintenait dans ses mains, et sourit aux amis de Thor.

« Je me suis dit que des buveurs comme vous ne pourraient pas se contenter d'une seule portion d'alcool ! » sourit le brun en dévisageant par la suite Sif, bien plus élégante qu'à son habitude.

La brune comprit aussitôt. Il voulait baisser la garde de Thor avec cet alcool. Elle serra les dents. Très bien, elle profiterait aussi de la situation.

« Je te sers, mon frère ? » demanda Loki avec une douceur infime.

Le blond hocha la tête en attrapant son verre. Loki se trouvant debout, derrière Thor, se pencha derrière lui, déposa son menton contre l'épaule du Dieu du Tonnerre, pour approcher son bras maintenant la jarre. Il remplit alors la coupe de son frère.

Son souffle chatouillait le cou et l'oreille droite de Thor. Loki sourit intérieurement face au frisson que montraient le blond, et la mine ahurie de Sif face à lui.

Le combat commença.

Toute la soirée, Loki et Sif tentaient une approche, effleurant le visage de Thor, ses hanches, ses doigts. Susurrant des mots étranges, des idioties ou des phrases sans sens. Les verres se vidaient rapidement. Fandral tomba rapidement raide après avoir tenté d'embrasser Sif.

La jeune femme avait paniqué, et l'avait assommé d'un simple coup de poing. Loki aurait réellement voulu que ceci marche, il serait débarrassé de Sif. Puis, se fut à Volstagg de se retirer, ayant besoin de manger pour cuver. Hogun et Thor tenaient trop bien à l'alcool.

De ce fait, Sif et Loki durent se stopper. Ils sentaient leur tête tourner, et n'arriveraient pas à réfléchir correctement.

C'est avec dépit qu'ils se retirèrent dans leurs appartements. Thor ne s'intéressait qu'aux femmes étrangères, qu'il ne reverrait plus. Sif était sa plus grande amie, et avait trop de respect pour elle. Tandis que Loki était son propre frère. Les choses se corsaient.

Cette nuit-là, ils eurent tous deux une idée. Ils ne pouvaient régler cette affaire que par un plan nettement réfléchit à l'avance et quelques manigances.

* * *

_Voici donc le premier chapitre de cette fanfiction ! Elle sera elle aussi assez courte, car à la base c'était censé être une grande one-shot. Mais comme j'aime bien parler et tout... C'est toujours bien plus long ! Donc il y aura entre 3 et 4 chapitres je pense :)_

_Alors, ce premier chapitre est certes un peu lent, mais il fallait que je pose les bases, sinon c'est à n'en plus comprendre, et pas vraiment réaliste ! J'espère quand même que ceci vous a plu, donnez moi vos avis :)_


	2. Une magie trop instable

_Voilà le second chapitre, bonne lecture à tous ;)  
__Je remercie tous les revieweurs (anonyme ou non) \O/_

* * *

_(-)_(-)_(-)_  
Chapitre 2  
**Une magie trop instable**  
_(-)_(-)_(-)_

C'était assez fiable, mais sournois et _noir_. Oui, c'était en quelque sorte, de la magie noire.

Sif passa sa journée à travers tout le pays, recherchant des magiciens assez puissants qui accepteraient une belle somme d'argent contre leur service, tandis que Loki resta enfermé dans sa chambre, à concocter diverses bizarreries.

Et le surlendemain, tout était prêt. Cependant, ils craignaient que l'autre ne le devance avec les mêmes fourberies.

Devant la glace, Loki plaqua ses cheveux en arrière à l'aide d'un brun de magie, entrouvrit le col de sa tunique et respira. Puis, il sortit une fiole argentée de sa poche, et le fixa quelques secondes. Voilà le résultat de sa dure journée de labeur. Allez, c'était seulement un petit baiser qu'il lui fallait, rien d'autre.

Après une inspiration, il ouvrit la fiole doucement, et fit couler quelques gouttes du liquide contre son poignet. Une douce odeur se fit alors sentir, et Loki se demanda une énième fois s'il ne faisait pas une erreur.

Ceci avait le pouvoir d'attirer la première personne qui allait sentir cette odeur. La _première_. Il avait intérêt à vite trouver Thor. Heureusement, dans la logique des choses, Thor était encore dans sa chambre à cette heure du matin, et celle-ci était juste en face de la sienne.

Il referma la fiole, et répartit l'arôme dans son cou, derrière ses oreilles, sur ses deux poignets, puis tourna les talons, décidé. Il traversa sa salle de bain personnelle, attrapa son pantalon en cuir posé contre le lit, l'enfila rapidement, et sauta presque dans ses bottes.

Il avait hâte de pouvoir enfin décompresser. Et pouvoir oublier cette histoire. Thor était la seule et unique solution pour lui.

Loki sortit de sa chambre à pas de loup, referma doucement la porte derrière lui, priant pour ne pas tomber sur des gouvernantes ou Sif. Il en frissonna rien que d'y penser.

Soudain, il entendit des pas derrière lui. Il hésita entre se retourner ou courir brusquement jusqu'à sa chambre. Son instinct fut donc de se retourner, la peur au ventre.

C'était Thor qui revenait surement de son petit déjeuner vu son visage souriant, et sa main plaquée contre son ventre, signe qu'il avait dû bien manger. Loki soupira intérieurement de soulagement, et s'approcha de son frère sourire aux lèvres.

« Tu es levé tôt, mon frère ! » s'exclama Loki en s'approchant de lui, mains derrière le dos.

« Sif est venue me voir ce matin en prétextant une surprise ! » sourit Thor en continuant sa marche vers le brun. « Un petit déjeuner qui fut surement le meilleur de tous ! »

Loki se stoppa net au milieu du couloir, les sourcils froncés.

« Où est-elle ? » demanda-t-il en oubliant totalement la suite de ces affaires.

« Je ne l'ai pas vu depuis qu'elle est venue me chercher ici, » reprit Thor qui se stoppa devant son frère.

Le brun se mit à réfléchir rapidement. Sif savait pourtant que ce n'était pas en amadouant Thor de la sorte qu'elle pourrait avoir ce qu'elle voulait. Thor était assez idiot pour penser que ce geste était tout simplement amical. Alors, pourquoi ?

Cependant, la main de Thor se plaquant contre son épaule le fit réagir. Il leva alors les yeux vers le blond, et croisa son regard dilaté. Soudain, tout lui revint en mémoire. Cette senteur marchait-elle donc bien ?

« Loki, je n'avais jamais remarqué… Cette étincelle dans tes yeux, » fit le blond la voix douce, en plaçant sa main contre la joue du brun qui écarquilla les yeux.

C'est bon ! Tout marchait comme sur des roulettes. Loki se prêta donc au jeu.

« Il y a plein de choses que tu as encore à découvrir, » fit-il en lui souriant sournoisement.

« Laisse-moi donc découvrir le goût de tes lèvres, mon frère… » susurra presque le fils d'Odin en approchant son visage dangereusement.

Loki était aux anges. Sif allait pleurer à ses genoux, et il pourrait lui rire au nez !

« THOR ! »

La voix stridente stoppa net le blond qui cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, et se retourna. Loki serra les poings se retenant de crier de rage.

Sif se trouvaient derrière les deux hommes, un air paniqué au visage. Cependant, lorsqu'elle croisa le regard froid du magicien, elle comprit qu'elle était arrivée à temps, et sourit donc en croisant les bras :

« Je suis venu voir si tu avais aimé ton repas matinal préparé par mes soins ! »

Thor fit quelques pas vers la brune, sourire aux lèvres.

« Sif ! Ma chérie ! Tu es si belle aujourd'hui ! » s'exclama le blond en ouvrant ses bras comme pour prendre la jeune femme contre lui.

Loki fut aussi surpris que Sif. Le brun resta figé sur place, tandis que la jeune femme se contenta par la suite de hausser les sourcils en signe de défi à l'adresse de Loki.

« Thor ! » s'écria le plus jeune avant que celui-ci n'ait pris la guerrière dans ses bras. « Ne t'approches pas d'elle ! Elle t'a drogué ! »

Thor se tourna cette fois-ci vers le brun, et sourit de nouveau tandis que Sif parut outrée.

« Loki, offre-moi tes lèvres ! » supplia presque le blond en attrapant le bras du brun.

« Non Thor ! C'est ton frère tu ne peux pas ! » s'écria la brune en poussant Loki, une main contre son torse.

« Oh, Sif, embrasse-moi ! La flamme qui brûle en moi n'a jamais été aussi flamboyante en ton égard ! » s'exclama le blond en lâchant le bras de son frère.

Loki voulut répliquer de nouveau, mais il se raidit. Thor s'était reculé, fixant un à un Sif et Loki. Ses yeux étaient écarquillés, et il ne savait plus ou en donner de la tête. Les deux ennemis comprirent soudain leur erreur et restèrent muet à fixer le blond, plongé dans un trop-plein de sentiments contradictoires.

« Loki…Sif… Loki… Sif… ! » énuméra Thor en plaqua deux mains contre son crâne. « Qui choisir ?! Pourquoi le destin m'a-t-il destiné à ce choix si atroce et immoral ! Je préfère mettre fin à mes jours ! »

Mais avant que le porteur de Mjolnir n'ait pu faire le moindre geste, Sif et Loki, avec un coup bien placé contre son crâne, envoyèrent le blond au tapis, assommé. Ils ne préféraient rien dire, ni se regarder. Tous deux avaient été soumis à la tentation d'utiliser une telle magie noire, et ils y avaient succombé.

« On ferait mieux… De porter Thor jusqu'à sa chambre, où nous allons avoir des ennuis, » fit soudain la brune en brisant le silence.

Loki ne se le fit pas dire deux fois, et aida la jeune femme à traîner le futur roi dans sa chambre, et refermèrent ensuite la porte derrière eux après avoir déposé le prince sur son lit.

Et au moment où ils allaient enfin mettre les choses au clair, un garde du palais se positionna devant eux, sceptre en main.

« Heimdall réclame votre présence, » déclara le jeune homme en fixant un point invisible devant lui.

Sif et Loki se jetèrent un regard empli d'effroi. Sous la précipitation, et leur journée à avoir réfléchi pour une solution à leur problème, ils n'avaient pas pensé que le gardien des portes pouvait toujours les observer.

« Nous deux ? » demanda la jeune femme en déglutissant.

« Oui, » répondit simplement la sentinelle en tournant les talons après un hochement de tête.

Les deux meilleurs ennemis suivirent avec résignation le garde à travers les longs couloirs, cherchant pour la suite, un mensonge à leurs actions. Mais il n'y avait pas grand-chose à dire. Ils avaient tous deux utilisés de la magie noire. Et en plus, contre l'un des futurs rois d'Asgard.

Quand ils entrèrent dans le Bilfrost, seuls, ils firent face au gardien des portes dos à eux, qui fixait un point invisible devant lui. Loki fit le premier pas en se raclant la gorge.

« Vous avez demandé à nous voir ? » demanda-t-il en tentant de garder son air hautain.

Heimdall se tourna lentement vers les deux jeunes face à lui, et les toisa de son regard si clair. Ils étaient conscients de leur faute, et espéraient par-dessus tout que le gardien des portes n'était pas au courant pour la terre du mariage, ou leur plant tomberait à l'eau.

« J'ai été intrigué par une forte lueur de magie interdite dans notre Royaume, » fit alors Heimdall en fixant Sif et Loki lourdement, presque avec lassitude. « Et j'ai compris que vous étiez au cœur de cette affaire. »

« Ceci est une erreur qui ne se reproduira plus, » promit la jeune femme en baissant la tête, ne pouvant soutenir plus longtemps le regard de l'homme noir.

Mais Heimdall resta quelques instants silencieux, fixant Loki, le visage grave. Au fond de lui, le brun paniquait. Des deux, c'était lui qui était le plus en tord pour avoir voulu _charmer_ son propre frère.

« Utiliser un arôme d'attirance et un philtre d'amour n'est donc pas passé d'âge pour vous ? » questionna alors Heimdall.

Selon les apparences, il ne semblait pas au courant de ce qui s'était passé dans l'église.

« Une autre dispute qui a mal tourné, et un défi sans queue ni tête, » expliqua la jeune femme en relevant la tête.

« De plus, vous avez utilisé cette magie sur Thor… » reprit l'homme noir en fermant les yeux. « Si j'annonce ceci à Odin, Loki, vous risquez de perdre vos pouvoirs, tandis que Sif, votre place au sein du palais risque d'être remis en cause. »

Ils restèrent muets de stupeur. Jamais ils n'auraient pensé que les choses auraient pu dégénérer à ce point.

« Mais ceci n'est pas mon but, » reprit Heimdall en ouvrant de nouveau les yeux. « Ceci est un avertissement, c'est tout ce que j'ai à dire. »

Ils furent tous les deux soulagés. Et Loki remercia intérieurement le gardien des portes de ne pas avoir omis le fait qu'il était beaucoup trop proche de Thor alors qu'il était son _frère_. Si bien que Loki douta. Heimdall était-il au courant de quelque chose ? Pourtant, lorsque les choses étaient justes, Heimdall n'hésitait pas à tout dire.

Cependant, cette petite discussion avec Heimdall ne les découragea pas. Le fait de ne pas pouvoir s'amuser un peu la nuit, devant prendre des distances avec qui oserait les embrasser, les fatiguait. Certes, une fois les liens créés il serait impossible d'aller voir ailleurs, mais au moins, ils seront liés à Thor. Et Sif et Loki ne pouvait pas vraiment rêver mieux. Et puis, comme cela, si un jour Thor tombait dans leurs bras, il n'y aurait plus aucun problème.

Cependant, Loki hésita plusieurs fois à parler d'une chose avec Sif. Il se sentait coupable de ne pas lui avouer, mais se tut. Cette dernière carte l'aiderait si Sif gagnait le défi. Seulement, si c'était à lui de gagner, il prierait le ciel pour que Thor ne puisse pas trouver avant longtemps son âme sœur.

Loki en rit presque. Il était vraiment épris de Thor, à un point qu'il ne pouvait pas imaginer. Il mettait sa propre vie en jeu, alors qu'il savait que ceci était extrêmement risqué.

Si Sif gagnait, il y avait une petite chance pour qu'elle meure. Et ceci fit sourire Loki.

Quoi qu'il advienne, il allait gagner.

Sif et Loki trouvèrent alors une solution. Même s'il fallait attendre trois semaines sans avoir des nuits affriolantes, et sans pouvoir faire des pirouettes sous la couette, ils allaient tenter le tout pour le tout.

Le bal d'Asgard qui ne se déroulait que tous les cent ans pour l'anniversaire de mariage d'Odin et Frigga. C'était durant cette soirée que les couples se formaient en temps normal. Car, les Asgardiens avaient pour habitue d'être bornés et sans trop de romance en dehors du palais. Alors qu'une fois dans la salle de bal, l'aura princière les enivrait.

C'était le meilleur moment pour agir. Et tous deux savaient que l'autre allait essayer.

Fandral avait souvent pour habitude d'embrasser Sif, était totalement épris d'elle, bon ami, et ancien amant. C'était devenue une habitude que les deux appréciaient car il n'y avait ni règle, ni disputes incessantes. Cependant, la jeune femme fuyait cet homme, gardant son baiser pour Thor.

Loki dut se retenir plusieurs fois lorsque de beaux mâles lui tournaient autour quand il était de sorti, et se résigna vite à ne plus quitter du palais avant d'avoir pu se lier à Thor.

Puis vint la fameuse soirée. Tous les Asgardiens les plus riches de cette terre étaient réunis dans cette grande salle qui surplombait le royaume. Les hommes portaient leurs plus belles armures, leurs plus imposants ornements, riant, buvant et tournant autour des jeunes filles. Les guerrières d'Asgard portaient des robes dorées ou argentées, assortit avec leurs plus beaux bijoux.

Sif se regarda de nouveau dans le miroir immense qui tapissait l'un des murs du hall. Elle était presque sûre de pouvoir ouvrir le bal avec Thor, comme l'année dernière. Le blond l'avait choisi car elle était son amie, et qu'elle avait enfin les courbes d'une jeune femme.

La brune était enviée par beaucoup de femmes, étant jolie, élégante mais aussi, une redoutable guerrière. Tout ce que les mâles Asgardiens recherchaient.

Sa robe était magnifique, ses cheveux ondulaient plus qu'à l'ordinaire, et les amis de Thor en eurent le souffle coupé. Cela faisait trois bonnes semaines que la jeune femme faisait un véritable effort vestimentaire, qui en attirait plus d'un.

Thor observait Sif du coin des yeux tandis qu'il discutait et riait avec deux guerriers d'Asgard. Le blond la trouvait ravissante, et sans pour cela avoir but un quelconque philtre d'amour. Il était enfin minuit, c'était donc le moment pour inviter la plus jolie fille à ses yeux. C'est-à-dire, Sif.

Il prit donc congés de ses deux amis, et se dirigea vers la jeune femme qui feignait une discussion avec Fandral qui tentait de la séduire. Cependant, Thor se stoppa au milieu de la piste, et leva les yeux vers l'escalier de marbre. Toutes les discussions et les rirent avaient disparut.

La foule observait la jeune femme qui était apparu en haut des marches.

Même Odin assis sur son trône, resta bloqué dans son mouvement pour porter le verre de vin à ses lèvres. Frigga haussa les sourcils, semblant connaître cette femme qui apportait une aura étrange.

Sif écarquilla les yeux, la bouche entrouverte, incapable de dire quoi que ce soit. Non, elle ne pouvait pas le croire.

La nouvelle arrivante possédait des cheveux aussi noirs que Sif, bien plus long qu'elle, ondulant contre ses hanches. Son visage était fin, et il semblait qu'elle était très jeune. Sa robe était aussi magnifique. De l'or ornait le tissu d'un vert si clair, moulant avec perfection ce corps aux belles courbes. Le décolleté qui l'accompagnait dévoilait à tous une poitrine qui faisait rêver les hommes présents dans la pièce, et rager les femmes.

Thor restait au milieu de la salle, sourire aux lèvres, ses yeux plongés dans ceux de la jeune inconnue. Ses prunelles vertes semblaient le fixer avec envie, et le blond sentit un frisson lui parcourir l'échine.

Elle descendit les dernières marches pour se trouver à la même hauteur que le fils d'Odin. Thor se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Sif avait été sa cavalière lors du dernier bal, il pouvait bien faire une exception pour cette belle créature.

Thor s'avança donc vers la jeune femme qui lui sourit alors.

« Votre nom, charmante demoiselle, » demanda le blond sous tous les regards pointés vers eux.

Sif serra les poings. Cette fille était trop belle pour que ceci soit normal.

« Celui qui conviendra au fils d'Odin, » répondit seulement la jeune femme d'une voix douce en lui souriant sournoisement.

« Je vous demande tout de même d'être ma cavalière ce soir, » sourit Thor en lui tendant la main, s'inclinant quelque peu devant la belle créature.

La jolie brune accepta en hochant la tête, plaçant sa petite main contre celle du Dieu de la Foudre, qui l'attira au milieu de la piste.

Puis, la musique commença.

« N'est-elle pas magnifique ? » demanda Odin en haussant les sourcils. « Il me semble pourtant n'avoir jamais vu cette Asgardienne… »

Le roi semblait absorber par cette beauté, tout comme les hommes de cette pièce. Il est vrai que cette créature ne possédait aucun défaut.

Frigga quant à elle, resta silencieuse à fixer l'inconnue. Petit à petit, elle faisait des liens.

Son second fils était pourtant absent de cette fête comme tous les cent ans.

Sif tenta de se calmer. Après cette danse, Thor irait voir d'autre jeune fille, dont elle très certainement. Mais pourtant, un doute planait. Cette femme ressemblait fortement à… Loki. Mais c'était tout bonnement impossible.

Loki savait peut-être manier la magie, mais à sa connaissance, il n'avait jamais tenté de se métamorphoser. Ceci dépassait le pouvoir des magiciens d'Asgard.

Tous observaient Thor danser avec la jeune femme. C'était presque _magique_.

Et Loki n'était pas ici. Sif le cherchait des yeux, mais aucun signe de lui. Il n'allait pas rester seul dans sa chambre sachant que Sif avait un réel avantage.

Pendant quelques minutes, il dansait sous la musique, se lâchant rarement des yeux. Thor se demandait sans cesse qui pouvait être cette belle inconnue. Les couples commençaient à danser autour d'eux, et Sif fut entraîner contre son gré par Fandral.

Puis, la mélodie se stoppa enfin. Les amants enlacés se séparèrent pour que tous puis applaudir les musiciens, et le futur prince d'Asgard.

Seuls la jeune inconnue et Thor restèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre. La brune avait positionné ses bras autour du cou du blond, et le fixait tendrement, tandis que les mains de Thor étaient placées contre les hanches de la brune.

Thor était hypnotisé par ce regard. Il semblait la connaître. Il aimait ses yeux, et cette aura étrangement familière le transpercer de toute part. Ils approchèrent alors leur visage, leur souffle se mélangeant. La foule de danseur autour d'eux ne les dérangeait en aucun point.

Puis, Sif compris. Elle était complètement dépassée. Comment Loki pouvait-il changer de forme avec une telle perfection ?

« Non ! » cria-t-elle en se séparant de Fandral, la panique au ventre.

Trop tard, leurs lèvres étaient maintenant liées, bougeant à l'unisson. Et les applaudissements commencèrent. C'était un baiser doux et passionné. C'était si bon.

Leur cœur battait à la chamade. Et surement un peu trop vite pour la jeune femme. Contre les lèvres de Thor, elle sentit son cœur rater un battement. Et elle repoussa rapidement Thor, les yeux écarquillés.

Sif qui accourait vers Thor, se stoppa au milieu de la foule. Frigga plaqua une main contre ses lèvres. Odin se leva de son siège, totalement abasourdis. Plus aucun son ne se faisait entendre dans la grande salle.

La jeune inconnue avait repris une apparence masculine, habillé dans une armure, cape verte trainant au sol. Ses cheveux étaient nettement plus court, plaqués en arrière. Seuls sa taille et son regard étaient toujours le même.

Thor resta figé sur place, fixant l'homme en face de lui. C'était Loki. Son petit frère qui le regardait avec panique. Son propre petit frère qui avait pris une apparence féminine pour danser avec lui et l'embrasser sur les lèvres.

Loki quant à lui, avait le souffle coupé. Le fait d'avoir pour la première fois embrassé son propre frère, la flamme de ses désirs, lui avait fait perdre tout contrôle sur sa magie déjà instable face à cette transformation.

Thor recula d'un pas, sans lâcher son frère des yeux, toujours abasourdis, tandis que la grosse voix d'Odin se fit entendre dans tout le hall :

« Loki ! »

Des chuchotements entourèrent les deux Dieux. Sif aurait voulu se jeter sur Loki et lui faire ravaler sa langue, mais elle restait incapable de faire tout mouvement. Loki venait de se dévoiler face au monde, face à Odin, face à Thor.

Mais le brun ne voulait pas rester ici une seconde de plus. Il ferma les yeux, et disparut, téléporté loin de cette grande salle.

La téléportation… Encore un pouvoir que Sif ne connaissait pas.

* * *

_Le prochain chapitre est le dernier (oui je vous avait prévenu, elle est courte x)) et un peu plus long que celui-ci... Aimez-vous toujours cette fiction ? Que pensez-vous de ce chapitre ?  
__A la prochaine !_


	3. La vérité sur ce pacte

_Voilà donc le dernier chapitre de cette fiction, peut-être un peu plus long que les deux premiers. Je sais, cette fanfic était assez courte, mais je ne voulais pas trop m'éparpiller avec trois milles fictions non finies ^^ J'espère tout de même que vous avez apprécié! Je vous remercie pour toute vos reviews !_

* * *

_(-)_(-)_(-)_  
Chapitre 3  
**La vérité sur ce pacte**  
_(-)_(-)_(-)_

Loki aurait voulu s'enterrer loin d'ici. Sauter dans ce lac face à lui, et ne jamais en ressortir. Se laisser couler doucement, et oublier toute cette stupide histoire.

C'était pourtant un simple baiser qu'il convoitait. Une fois le baiser échangé, il aurait prétexté vouloir prendre l'air et aurait disparu. Il avait pourtant si bien préparé son coup. Mais sa magie encore jeune lui avait à nouveau joué des tours.

Maintenant, tout le royaume allait être au courant. Que le prince Loki avait tenté d'attirer le prince Thor dans ses bras.

Il passa une main nerveusement dans ses cheveux, ne sachant que faire pour la suite. Certes, il s'était enfin lié avec Thor, et sous les yeux de Sif en plus. Maintenant, la tentation pour aller voir quelqu'un d'autre serait presque infime. Sa vie était protégée pour un petit moment maintenant. Si bien sûr, Odin ne le condamnait pas à un atroce châtiment.

Il se laissa tomber contre l'herbe verte, incapable de réfléchir correctement. Son statut était bafoué. Thor était déjà le préféré pour le trône. Mais maintenant, c'état pourtant clair que Loki ne pourrait plus rien.

Il sentit soudain une présence derrière lui. Il replia ses genoux contre lui, et plongea sa tête entre ses bras, incapable de fuir à nouveau.

« Comment m'as-tu retrouvé… ? » demanda-t-il sans bouger.

« Ton _aura_. Surement. »

Loki n'osait pas le regarder en face. Il resta donc presque recroquevillé sur l'herbe de la plaine d'Asgard. Le blond se rapprocha doucement de son frère, et s'assit près de lui.

« Comment as-tu fait pour changer de forme… Aussi facilement ? » demanda doucement le blond en fixant le lac face à lui.

Le brun ne répondit pas tout de suite. Surpris tout d'abord qu'il ne lui demande pas directement ce qu'il avait cherché à faire en prenant la forme d'une femme.

« C'est mon temps passé dans la bibliothèque pendant que tu te bats contre tes amis, » expliqua Loki en levant un peu la tête pour jeter un rapide coup d'œil vers son frère.

Pourtant, le blond ne semblait pas en colère. Ni même triste, ou heureux. Il ne souriait pas, mais ne fronçait pas non plus les sourcils. Il semblait _partagé_.

« Si ça peut te rassurer, je ne comptais rien faire de plus. Il me fallait juste un _baiser_, » reprit le magicien en détournant les yeux, conscient qu'il devait tout dévoiler à Thor afin de ne pas baisser dans son estime.

Thor tourna donc la tête vers Loki, les sourcils quelque peu froncés.

« Pourquoi ? » demanda-t-il peut-être un peu trop rudement.

Loki s'humecta les lèvres, paraissant réfléchir.

« _Pourquoi ?_ » répéta Thor un peu plus fort en attrapant le bras de son frère, l'obligeant à lever les yeux vers lui.

Le blond fut surpris de revoir le même regard que celui de la jeune femme. Mais cette fois-ci, plus larmoyant et attristé.

« Une histoire avec Sif qui a dégénéré, » répondit simplement Loki en tirant sur son bras.

« Un défi ? » demanda le blond en resserrant son emprise autour du bras de son frère, habitué des idioties que pouvaient causer les deux ennemis.

Il semblait déterminé à comprendre le fin mot de l'histoire. Mais tout ceci l'amènerait à comprendre l'attirance qu'avait Loki pour lui. Le Dieu du mensonge eut alors une idée. Mentir. En partie seulement.

« Nous nous sommes battu de nouveau, et cette fois-ci, nous étions dans une vieille église. Cette terre nous est tombée dessus… Tu sais, celle qui est utilisée pour lier les deux amants durant un mariage. »

Thor hocha la tête sans le lâcher des yeux.

« Ceci nous a donc contraint de créer des liens puissants. Et ceux-ci allaient se générer après notre prochain baiser… Cependant, vois-tu, avec Sif, nous ne voulions pas d'une personne dont nous n'ayons pas confiance. Or pour nous, tu le plus digne de confiance. »

Le blond ne semblait pas très convaincu, les yeux plissés comme pour discerner la part de mensonge. Jamais son frère ne se dévoilait de la sorte.

« Thor, tu es mon frère, » insista Loki, voyant clairement qu'il ne semblait pas le croire. « J'ai confiance en toi. Je savais que c'était sur toi que je pouvais compter, et lier mon destin. Plutôt qu'à ces coups d'un soir… »

« Mais… Ceci a-t-il un impact… Sur toi ? »

Loki fut de nouveau surpris. Thor ne semblait pas se soucier de son bien-être, mais plutôt de celui de son petit frère. Le brun sentit son cœur battre plus vite.

« Non. Seulement, je ne pourrais jamais me monter contre toi si jamais tu décides de vouloir me blesser, me tuer… Je te suis en quelque sorte soumis. C'est pour cela que je te faisais confiance. »

Loki se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Il préférait mentir. Oui, de plus, c'était un mensonge logique que Thor semblait croire. Le blond lâcha alors son frère, et se leva doucement.

« Pourquoi ne m'en as-tu pas parlé ? » demanda difficilement Thor qui semblait déçu.

« Parce que tu aurais choisi Sif. »

Thor poussa un soupir. Entre sa meilleure amie et son petit frère, le choix aurait été dur. Par moralité, il aurait été contraint de choisir la jeune femme. Il tendit alors une main vers son frère pour l'aider à se redresser. Loki accepta cette aide sans lever les yeux vers Thor, et fut rapidement sur pied.

« Je suis désolé d'avoir gâché ta soirée, Thor. Et d'avoir bafoué le… »

« Loki, ne dit rien. Toi et Sif n'aviez pas réellement le choix. De plus, ça ne fait rien. Cette fête est toujours si ennuyante… »

Puis, Thor lui lâcha un petit sourire.

« Tu l'as quelque peu mouvementé, ça change de l'habitude. »

Loki sentit ses joues rougir et il détourna les yeux. Thor ne semblait absolument pas dégouté ou estomaqué qu'ils aient partagé un baiser. A moins qu'il tentait de dissimuler toute confusion.

« De toute manière, j'ai tout de même embrassé mon propre frère devant la moitié du royaume, ainsi que devant Père. »

« Père a su être compréhensif, Loki. Il a interdit à quiconque de parler de cette affaire à l'extérieur. Et je peux te dire qu'avec Père, ça ne rigole pas pour ce genre d'ordre. Il a laissé entendre aussi que tu voulais attirer l'attention des autres sur de toi. Car tu te sentais exclu. »

Loki resta figé sous ces dires. Odin avait-il réellement dit ça ? Il était donc bien au conscient que Loki se sentait seul, et rejeté des autres. De plus, pourquoi l'avoir protégé après ce qu'il avait fait ? Alors qu'ils étaient frères tout de même !

« Père a vraiment dit ça ? » demanda le brun en haussant les sourcils.

« Il m'a aussi dit que c'était le dernier écart de comportement que tu venais de commettre. »

Le brun déglutit et hocha la tête. Vraiment, il ne comprenait pas. Combien de fois avait-il été puni pour de simples foutaises d'enfant ? Alors que là, il avait embrassé son frère. C'était contre toute moralité.

« Et toi, qu'en penses-tu ? » demanda le magicien en tentant un regard vers le blond.

« Je pense que tu es bien mon frère. »

Le sourire qui lui offrit Thor eut le don de déstabiliser Loki. Il aimait se sourire si serein, si enfantin, si… Si Thor !

« Pour… Pourquoi ? »

« Tu es digne d'être mon petit frère. Regarde la magie que tu possèdes ! Tu peux te métamorphoser, te téléporter… »

Loki resta bouche bée. Et Thor repartit vers le palais.

Jamais ils ne reparlèrent de se baiser. Personne n'osait aborder ce sujet. Odin les guettait.

Loki revit Sif rapidement. Elle était furieuse. Mais il lui assura qu'il n'avait pas enfreint les lois d'Heimdall. Il avait simplement utilisé sa propre magie.

La jeune femme garda donc son baiser pendant des mois, refusant d'embrasser quiconque. Et au final, elle l'offrit à Fandral qui tournait toujours autour d'elle, et qui avait finit par lui faire une déclaration au sommet de toute espérance, car celui-ci pensait que Sif la fuyait. De ce fait, n'en tenant plus, elle préféra partager ses liens avec Fandral. Et il était vrai, que d'embrasser le blond l'avait manqué.

Puis, longtemps après, Loki comprit pourquoi Odin ne l'avait pas réprimandé sévèrement.

Tout simplement parce que lui et Thor n'étaient pas frère. Ce fut un choc quand Loki l'apprit quelque temps après le bannissement de Thor.

Puis, sa colère à continuer sa route et Loki s'est battu contre son propre frère. Il ne se souciait plus des liens qu'il avait avec Thor.

Pourtant à l'époque, le fait de savoir que Thor n'était pas son frère lui aurait grandement servi, et il n'aurait pas vécu dans le dégoût et la honte de ses actions. Mais il était trop tard pour lui. Ces révélations étaient comme une détonation, et tout se détruisait au fond de lui.

Il avait donc perdu deux fois. Une à Asgard, mais aussi à Midgard.

Et maintenant, il se retrouvait ici, dans cette cellule en verre, profondément enterré dans Asgard. Il attendait sa _mort._

Les rumeurs couraient autour de lui. Thor aurait décidé de partager sa vie avec une mortelle.

Chose étrange. Dans une centaine d'années, Thor se retrouverait de nouveau seul. C'est-à-dire, en un claquement de doigt. _Il devait être réellement amoureux._

Cette pensée répugna Loki. Au moins, sa vie serait très vite terminée.

Cependant, quelques jours plus tard, Thor vint rendre visite à Loki. Au début de sa détention, le blond venait souvent le voir, le suppliant de tenter de se racheter, lui assurant qu'il méritait mieux.

Loki lui souriait toujours, refusant de montrer sa faiblesse. Il ne regrettait rien. Mais Thor continuait. Il voulait sauver son frère. Puis, les visites de Thor furent plus rares. Il avait donc laissé tomber.

Et Loki fut pourtant ravi de le voir à nouveau ici. Là, assis à même le sol, cheveux en désordre, cernes sous les yeux, le Dieu du mensonge observait son frère.

Thor était réellement beau. Ses cheveux avaient poussé, et il semblait plus fort. Loki lui sourit doucement, rejetant un peu la tête en arrière.

« Que me vaut l'honneur de ta visite, _mon frère_. »

Thor s'approcha de la vitre en verre, et fixa le brun derrière celle-ci.

« Je quitte Asgard pour quelque temps, » fit-il simplement, sans montrer un quelconque signe de faiblesse. « A Midgard, je sens le temps passer plus lentement. Je compte donc… »

« Rester avec ta mortelle jusqu'à ce qu'elle décède, » finit Loki à sa place en levant les yeux au ciel.

Thor hocha gravement la tête, et Loki sentit son cœur se serrer.

« Tu vas te marier avec elle, n'est ce pas ? » demanda-t-il.

« Prochainement. »

Loki lâcha un sourire. Finalement, il était soulagé. Il n'aurait pas à endurer plus longtemps la pensée que son frère fricotait avec cette mortelle.

« Et pourquoi viens-tu me dire ceci ? » lâcha le brun en haussant les sourcils, essayant de ne rien laisser transparaitre face à sa douleur.

« Car je pars pendant un certain temps… Et j'ai une question qui… Qui m'empêche presque de dormir. »

Le Dieu du mensonge resta silencieux, fixant son frère dans les yeux. Et Thor reprit en se raclant la gorge.

« Il y a des années de cela, lorsque tu avais pris l'apparence d'une femme pour former des liens avec moi… Tu m'avais dit que tu m'avais choisi car tu avais confiance en moi. Que tu ne pourrais pas te retourner contre moi dans ce cas-là. Ou même te battre contre moi… »

Loki compris soudain, il déglutit et baissa directement les yeux. Thor fronça les sourcils.

« Loki, qu'est-ce que tu ne me dis pas ? »

Il ne répondit pas. Thor donna un violent coup de poing contre la vitre, faisant sursauter le brun.

« Tu as voulu me tuer, Loki ! Tu as monté une armée contre moi ! Tu m'as poignardée avec une de tes propres dagues ! Alors tout ceci était encore un de tes mensonges ?! »

« Que veux-tu que je te dise, c'est histoire ancienne ! » s'exclama Loki en se levant brutalement, les dents serrées. « Pourquoi ceci t'intéresse maintenant ? »

Le Dieu de Tonnerre parut se radoucir, et poussa un léger soupir.

« La nuit… Lorsque je dors, » expliqua le blond en laissant sa main doucement glisser le long de la vitre qui les séparait. « Lorsque je dors près de Jane… Il y a… Comme une voix dans ma tête qui m'alerte de quelque chose. »

Loki resta silencieux, les sourcils froncés. Il se souvint pourtant que les liens n'avaient aucun effet secondaire sur Thor.

« Comme si je savais que ce que je m'apprête à faire va te nuire, » reprit le blond. « C'est comme… Instinctif. »

Le brun tourna le dos à son frère en haussant les épaules, pas décidé à répondre.

« Loki ! » cria Thor, ce qui ne fit cependant pas réagir son frère. « Dis-moi ce qu'était la réelle nature de ces liens ! »

Oui, son frère sentait quelque chose. Il n'était pas si idiot que ça.

« Très bien. »

Loki se tourna lentement vers le blond, le regard soudain accablé.

« Ces liens m'empêchent d'aller voir ailleurs. Je suis lié à toi, Thor. »

Le blond parut stupéfait de cette nouvelle. Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux.

« Quoi ? » lâcha-t-il.

Loki ne répondit pas, ayant été assez clair sur cette affaire.

« Loki, il n'y a pas que ça, je le sais. »

Les yeux du brun croisèrent ceux de Thor, et il comprit que son frère ne laissera pas tomber cette histoire avant d'avoir tout compris. Loki soupira. Le fils d'Odin avait lui aussi le droit de souffrir, alors il allait lui dire ce qu'il veut vraiment entendre.

« Il y a une chose que j'ai lue dans un très vieux livre, » commença le Dieu du mensonge en prenant un air détaché.

Il s'approcha de la vitre doucement.

« Tu n'as pas été en contact avec cette terre, tu es donc libre d'aller avec qui tu veux… Seulement… Si tu venais à te marier… »

Il lâcha un petit rire.

« Si tu te mariais alors que je suis lié avec toi, ceci me tuerait. »

Thor parut ne pas comprendre.

« Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? »

« Si tu te maries, je partirai. »

Le blond rit alors nerveusement en secouant la tête.

« Ne dis pas n'importe quoi, Loki… »

« Je ne plaisante pas. »

Le brun lui souriait pourtant toujours.

« Pourquoi souris-tu alors ?! » s'exclama soudainement Thor, le visage pâle

« Quelle meilleure fin pourrais-je avoir ? Je vais moisir ici, en cellule toute ma vie. Et mourir en quelque sorte, _de ta main,_ ne me dérange absolument pas. »

« Ne raconte pas n'importe quoi ! »

Les yeux de Thor étaient soudain brouillés de larmes qu'il ne laisserait pas tomber. Loki se figea et son sourire se brisa.

« Pourquoi ne me l'avais tu pas dit avant ?! » hurla-t-il soudain.

Le brun ne s'attendait pas à cette réaction.

« Parce que ça aurait voulu dire que tu n'étais plus libre de construire ta vie avec qui tu voulais… » tenta le brun en reculant d'un pas.

Thor plaqua ses deux mains contre son crâne, réfléchissant.

« Peut-on briser ses liens ? » demanda-t-il rapidement réellement effrayé de cette histoire.

« D'après toi… ? »

Thor poussa un juron.

« Va avec ta mortelle. Je le mérite. »

Ils se fixèrent, yeux dans les yeux.

« Je mérite de mourir maintenant ? Non ? » demanda doucement le brun en haussant les sourcils. « J'ai tenté de te tuer. J'ai détruit une ville de Midgard en tuant des innocents… J'ai… »

« Loki… Tu as dit… Qu'une fois lié, tu ne peux pas aller voir ailleurs. Tu veux dire que… »

« Je n'en ressens plus l'envie, » expliqua-t-il en haussant les épaules.

« Alors, si j'utilise moi aussi cette terre, mais avec toi. Mon amour pour Jane disparaîtrait ? »

Loki crut avoir mal entendu. Il fronça les sourcils, abasourdi.

« Pardon ? »

« Si je me lie à toi, cette envie de retrouver Jane disparaîtra ? »

Les yeux de Thor brillaient, tandis que sa voix était enrouée.

« Pourquoi ? » lâcha Loki en secouant la tête, sourcils froncés. « Pourquoi me demandes-tu ça ? »

« Je ne veux pas perdre mon frère. »

« Je ne suis pas ton… »

« Je te connais depuis enfant, Loki ! Tu es plus important que quiconque ! »

« Tu es fou. »

Thor repensa à Jane qui l'attendait sur Midgard. S'il partait avec elle, Loki finirait par mourir. S'il ne se mariait pas avec elle tout de suite, il le ferait un jour ou l'autre avec une autre femme, pour Asgard. Possédait-il le même amour pour Jane et pour Loki ?

« Où as-tu trouvé cette terre ? »

« Je ne te le dirais pas. »

Déterminé, Thor tourna les talons, et quitta les cellules, sous l'œil intrigué de Loki. Thor allait-il tout laisser tomber juste pour lui ?

Et ce qui détermina le blond, ce fut le refus de son frère. Ceci montrait qu'il voulait tout de même en partie, le bien de Thor. Et ce que tout le monde ignorait, c'était que Loki culpabilisait face à son geste. Ceci obligeait Thor à faire un choix douloureux.

Et c'est ce qu'il fit.

Il demanda à Sif l'emplacement exact de cette terre sacrée. La jeune femme lui donna le lieu de l'église, en lui recommandant de ne pas toucher à cette terre, trop occupée à s'entraîner pour réfléchir un peu plus sur les intentions de Thor.

Une fois dans l'église, le fils d'Odin vit rapidement le bocal en verre brisé toujours contre le sol. C'était comme s'il faisait un bon dans le passé. Il pouvait sentir la bataille de Sif et Loki. Et le bocal se briser.

Il s'accroupit doucement devant le tas de terre, et ferma les yeux. S'il le faisait, la vie de Jane et Loki serait sauve.

Ce fut avec cette main tremblante qu'il attrapa un paquet de terre entre ses doigts, plaquant son poing serré contre son cœur.

Il avait choisi son Loki.

Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsque Thor entra dans la cellule de Loki. Les gardes avaient surement dû protester, et le blond avait dû les assommer.

Instinctivement, le brun recula de quelques pas.

Rapidement, le blond attrapa son frère par le bras, pour ainsi l'attirer contre lui.

Et il plaqua ses lèvres contre les siennes. Loki tenta de le repousser, ne voulant pas que son frère se lie à lui. Cependant, le brun finit par céder à la tentation de ses lèvres si chaudes, et finit par y répondre.

Puis, Thor se dégagea du brun, plaqua ses deux mains contre les épaules frêles de Loki, et le fixa.

« Maintenant, nous sommes liés… Tu es la seule et unique personne qui pourrait assurer le trône à mes côtés. »

Loki lâcha un rire nerveux en repoussant son _frère_.

« Tu viens de gâcher ta future vie ! » s'exclama-t-il alors en secouant la tête, encore trop stupéfait pour réprimander correctement le blond.

« Loki, je t'ai choisi. »

Le brun se tut, réellement touché.

« Que pourrait dire Père ? » continua le blond en lui souriant tendrement. « Il serra obliger de te laisser sortir d'ici, car je ne pourrais me marier qu'avec toi dorénavant. »

Tout ceci était très tentant. Même alléchant. Etre avec Thor sur le trône. Loki resta interdit, les sourcils haussés.

Loki sourit sournoisement. Thor avait donc confiance en lui. Jane n'était plus un obstacle désormais. Il avait enfin finit par avoir tout ce qu'il voulait. Thor. Sa magie. Le trône. Surement des enfants.

Et tout ceci à cause d'une dispute banale entre enfants.

Le magicien attrapa le bras de son frère, l'attira vers lui, et l'embrassa doucement sur les lèvres.

« Tu n'es un pauvre fou… Comme je l'ai toujours cru… » murmura-t-il dans le creux de son oreille.

**Fin**

* * *

_Bon, j'ai terminé ce "three-shot" avec la phrase que dit Loki dans la bande annonce de Thor 2 (en réalité il dit "tu ne serais qu'un pauvre fou (naïf) comme je l'ai toujours cru", mais je l'ai un peu remodelé), pour que cette fiction rattrape un peu le prochain film x) Donc place à votre imagination pour la suite ! (j'aime faire des fins ouvertes !) _

_Alors, avez vous aimez ? (-:_


End file.
